Tokyo Mew Mew: Dreams
by Soul
Summary: Pai revived the dream chimera animal, and made it better than ever and like putty! What happens when Tokyo Mew Mew is encased in a suffocating cocoon of putty and in their worst nightmares? [Updated to chapter 5!]
1. Phase 1

**Hi everyone! It's me! Soul, The author of _Tokyo Mew Mew: Animal Awakening_. That's me! This is my 2nd FanFic after I joined the community. I started this because Animal Awakening was saved on my USB and the computer's USB drive is busted, so, I was bored of watching Tokyo Mew Mew on YouTube so, I started this. I hope you like it. I like making friendships between Ichigo and Mint. Oh, and it might help if you watched episode 39 first. Also, Zakuro is afraid of bugs. It's in the episode before the one when we discover that Aoyama is Blue Knight.**

………………………………………………………

**Tokyo Mew Mew: Dreamers**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Phase 1**

Taruto wrestled with Kisshu as Pai typed something on their round keybord thing. As Kisshu knocked Taruto down, Pai went to the room part of their dimension thing.

When he came back, Taruto asked while being pinned onto some other part of their dimension with a floor, "Pai, what are you doing?!"

"Yeah," Kisshu added, "What are you doing?"

"Well," Pai started, "Remember the Chimera Animal I made that manipulated dreams?"

"Oh, you mean the one that would've helped us win if KISSHU didn't interfere?!" Taruto shouted at Kisshu.

"Yes, that one," Pai replied.

"So? What are you gonna do about it?" Kisshu asked after headlocking Taruto.

"I made one similar to it," Pai started, "Except it won't manipulate dreams. It will create unending nightmares."

"Nice Pai," Taruto managed to say while struggling.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it," Pai said, "We just need a barren place with lots of trees or high sticks."

"I know of a perfect place," Kisshu smirked and released Taruto, "When will it be ready?"

"Two days from now. We need the Mew Mews to be exhausted for this to work though," Pai turned to the other two aliens, "I'm sure you two can at least handle _that_, right?"

"Of course!" Kisshu grabbed Taruto.

"Lemme go already, you stupid baka!" Taruto struggled.

"We'll just send some parasites around. That'll tire the Mews!" Kisshu made a portal to Earth and threw Taruto in, "We'll be back, Pai!"

"Darn you, Kisshu!!!" Taruto's voice trailed off.

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo staggered to the café after school.

_ARGH! That Shirogane! Having us to wark after school! And I was hit with a million volleyballs today in gym class. And Aoyama-kun's in America studying so I have no one to talk to after school… Why does life hate me?_

Ichigo opened the door to the café and staggered towards the change room, not noticing her teammates calling her. She opened the door to the change room and shut it.

"WAAHHH!!!!" Ichigo cried, "WHY DOES LIFE HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!"

Back in the main room, Lettuce turned to the hall and said, "Wonder what's wrong with Ichigo-san."

"She's probably just wanting attention," Mint said, "She's always like this anyways."

So the girls just went back to their own busineses; setting up chairs, sweeping the floors, getting their pens ready and preparing tea.

Ichigo finished dressing and came out into the dining room.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo-san," Lettuce greeted.

"Huh? Oh, good afternoon Lettuce," a tired Ichigo replied.

"What's wrong Ichigo-oneechan, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Yeah, you usually have energy to spare," Mint commented.

"WHY?! I'LL TELL YOU WHY!" Ichigo cried, "WE'VE BEEN SLAVING AWAY HERE EVER SINCE WE WERE CHOSEN TO BE MEW MEWS! WHY CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A BASE?!"

"I'll tell you why," Ryou came into the room.

"Shirogane-oniichan, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"We need you girls here just in case we need you immediately. And there's no better place than above the base. Besides, Keiichiro has an ability for making cakes and we can't waste that talent. And this café is here to keep you all busy while we are in standby. Also you get paid, so I wouldn't be complaining if I were you," Ryou said.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Ichigo screamed at Ryou, "JUST CAUSE WE'RE MEW MEWS DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO WORK AT A CAFÉ! WHY CAN'T WE WORK AT SOME OTHER TYPE OF PLACE, LIKE BOWLING OR SOMETHING?!"

"Heh," Ryou chuckled, "You say you have no more energy left, but you always have enough energy to yell at me!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo cried.

Outside, Kisshu was watching through the window.

"Heh, this will be easier than I thought," Kisshu smirked, "Eh, koneko-chan?"

Taruto telported to Kisshu, "The preparations are complete, Kisshu!"

"Perfect timing, Taruto," Kisshu backed away from the window, "I was about to start Phase 1 without you!"

"No way!" Taruto shouted.

A Chimera Animal appeared beside Kisshu, "Go! Chimera Animal!"

In the café, Masha came out of the basement and into the main room.

"Ichigo! Alien! Alien!" the little furball cried.

"Where, Masha?" Ryou asked.

"Right there! Right there!" Masha said.

"He must mean outside the café!" Ryou said, "Tokyo Mew Mew! GO! Also, don't worry about opening,"

"Ok!" The five nodded.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

The five transformed and ran outside.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hey, Ichigo," Kisshu smiled, "Here's you're enemy."

The Chimera Animal appeared.

"What is that supposed to be?!" Mint exclaimed.

"I think it's a potato bug," Lettuce said.

"Do potato bugs even live in Tokyo, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Who cares?! Let's kill it!" Ichigo shouted.

Mint looked at Zakuro, "Oneesama?"

Zakuro didn't move.

"Aren't you afraid of bugs?" Mint asked.

Mint looked back, "Oneesama?"

Zakuro wasn't there. She ran off already.

"What's wrong Mint?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing. Just that Oneesama is afraid of bugs. But we can still kill it."

"Alright!" Ichigo got her Strawberry Bell with the Mewberry Rod ready, "Ok! Give me your attacks!"

Mew Ichigo held up the Strawberry Bell.

"Alright!" The three girls fired their attacks.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

The Strawberry Bell absorbed the attacks.

"Ok!" Mew Ichigo fired, "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The potato bug disappeared. So did Kisshu.

"Don't you think that was too easy?" Zakuro asked.

"Oneesama, when did you get here?" Mint asked.

Zakuro ignored the comment.

"Mew Mews!" Ryou burst out of the café.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

"There are many more Chimera Animals out there! You can see them because they're so tall! Go out and kill them all!"

"Right!" the five girls said simultaneously.

………………………………………………………………………

After fighting ten more Chimera Animals, Mew Ichigo screamed, "WHAT THE HECK?!"

Ichigo grabbed her head, "IT'S ALREADY SUNSET! WHAT IS KISSHU PLANNING?!"

"Hi Ichigo!" A voice from above said.

"KISSHU!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed.

"Don't worry my little koneko! There's no more tonight. Cya!"

With that, Kisshu left.

………………………………………………………………………

After putting her café outfit back into the locker and changing, Ichigo heads back home.

"DAMN THAT KISSHU!" Ichigo exclaimed as she slammed the door to her room after entering her house and walking up the stairs.

She dressed into her PJs and did her hygiene care. Then, she staggered to her bed and jumped on.

_Why did I have to fight ten Chimera Animals today while the others only fought five?!_

Then, she fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure you should let her sleep, Kisshu?" Pai asked.

"Sure, why not?" Kisshu smirked, "It'll be her last one."

"But wouldn't sleeping allow her to regain energy?" Taruto stated.

"You sure are using a lot of techincal terms Taru-Taru!" Kisshu messed up Taruto's hair.

"Hey! Only Pudding can call me that!" Taruto blushed.

"How can you two like humans? Especially those Mew Mews!" Pai shouted.

"Whatever!" Kisshu said in a carefree tone.

"Answer my question, Kisshu!" Taruto shouted.

"Alright, if you insist!" Kisshu leaned back, "I'll tire her out more tomorrow!"

"Nice!" Taruto exclaimed.

"I'll help in that," Pai added.

"Oh?" Kisshu sat up, "What are you gonna use?"

"These," A hologram appeared behind Pai.

"What are those?" Kisshu asked.

"These are the last Chimera Animals we will use against Tokyo Mew Mew before the new one! You don't need to do anything Kisshu!" Pai said.

"Those things?!" Taruto went closer to the hologram, "But they're all those moles that Kisshu planted last time we we searching for Mew Aqua, the cicadas I made last time I fought them for fun, and the friggin' scorpion things that we used to dig under Tokyo Dome! They all sucked!"

"Perhaps," Pai started, "But there are many left over ones. We will focus their attacks on the city in an obvious place. Tokyo Mew Mew won't be able to not ignore them!"

Pai looked back at the Chimera Animals, "Actually, I got a better idea."

"What is it, Pai?" Kisshu floated.

"Let's attack now. It is their bedtime and they are sleeping now. Then, they won't be able to sleep well and they will be tired tomorrow, When our plan reaches Phase 2."

"Ooh, sneaky are we?" Kisshu snickered.

"Let's go!" Taruto cried.


	2. Phase 2

**Just a small note here: Chimera Animals will be called chimeras for short. Also, Kisshu will be Kish or Kishu for short. And Taruto will be Tart. I'll say more when I come up with some.**

………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Phase 2**

"Ichigo! Alien!" Masha popped up from under Ichigo's blanket.

"Wha…," Ichigo sat up, "ALIEN AT THIS HOUR?!"

Ichigo checked her alarm clock, still set, "IT'S 1 AM IN THE MORNING!"

Ichigo rolled out of bed with five bags under her eyes and grabbed her pendant, "DAMN THAT KISSHU!"

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ichigo transformed and jumped out of her balcony. She followed Masha.

"Ichigo! Over here! Over here!" Masha floated towards the mall, "In here! In here!"

Then, Masha paused, "Ichigo! Another one! Another one!"

"DAMMIT!" Ichigo screamed.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked behind her.

"Mint!"

"What's up Ichigo?" Mint panted.

"WHAT'S UP?! WHAT'S UP?!" Ichigo cried, "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, KISSHU IS A MANIAC, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!"

Ichigo was running around in circles.

"Shirogane was right. You always have energy to scream," Mint yawned.

"Ichigo-oneechan!"

"Mint-san!"

Ichigo and Mint looked behind them.

"Lettuce! Pudding!" Ichigo looked up in happiness, "Thank goodness! That means we can beat the Chimera Animal faster!"

"I heard Ichigo. What's up?" Zakuro was running towards them.

"Ichigo!" Masha spoke, "Ten Chimera Animal's in Tokyo! Ten Chimera Animals in…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ichigo cried, "DON'T SAY THAT MASHA!"

"But there is! But there is!" Masha flapped his little cute wings.

"Let's just get it over with!" Mint shouted.

Suddenly, ten mole Chimera Animals popped out of the ground.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro killed all the mole chimeras in one swipe.

"_Yatta!_" Ichigo jumped up in joy.

"How can you still have the energy to jump, Ichigo-san?" Lettuce yawned.

"I don't know!" a chibi Ichigo grabbed her head, "I just wanna sleep!"

Just then, two cicada chimeras appeared before Ichigo.

"Hehe," Kisshu watched from a buiding a bit farther away, "The plan to get Ichigo and her Mews tired is working perfectly, eh Pai?"

Pai appeared beside Kish, "Yes, the objective to get Ichigo the most tired is working. We'll make chimeras specially for the others," He looked back at Ichigo, "Mew Ichigo will tired on her own."

"You got that right!"

Tart appeared under the other two aliens.

Five minutes later, the chimeras were gone, and all the Mews were extremely tired. At this time it was 6 am already.

"WHA?! 6 AM?!" Ichigo cried as she saw a nearby clock, "AUGH! IN ONE HOUR, SCHOOL STARTS!"

"WHAT?!" The other girls looked at the clock.

"You've got to be kidding me," Mint kicked the clock's pole.

"I've gotta get back home!" Ichigo and the others dissolved their transformations and started sprinting home.

"She doesn't even realize it, does she?" Kisshu floated.

"No duh! She doesn't even know it's Sunday!" Tart laughed, "They'll leave for their school things and get there and realize what bakas they are and walk back; right into our trap!"

The two aliens laughed as they watched the whole scene from above.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo was pulling on the door and realized it, "IT'S SUNDAY!!!!!"

Ichigo ran in circles, "AND I STILL HAVE WORK!"

Ichigo headed for the café with black bags under her eyes. The other Mews also realized this and started heading for the café.

"Pai!" Kish shouted, "Release the chimera! They're coming!"

"I already got it done," Pai replied.

"Good," Kisshu smiled, "Sorry it's so sudden, koneko-chan!"

The Mews all headed for the café in different directions. What they didn't know was that slimy stuff floated above them and followed them. In a split second, the chimera animal dashed in front of the Mews right before they were about to crash and stopped them from colliding.

"What is that thing?!" Mint cried after getting up.

"That looks like the ameoba I fought!" Ichigo answered.

"Close, koneko-chan! Except improved!"

Ichigo looked up, "Kisshu! Oh wait, I shouldn't be surprised. Whatever, let's transform!"

"Right!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"

"Mew Mew Mint!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Metamorpho-sis!"

The five transformed.

"Heh," Kisshu smiled, "Go! Chimera Animal!"

In an instant, the chimera animal grabbed Tokyo Mew Mew and Kisshu brought them to a mountain far away. Then, the chimera swallowed the girls and combined. Tokyo Mew Mew was now trapped and unconscious inside a big, slimy, well, thing.

"Excellent Kishu!" Tart came floating beside Kish.  
"Begin Phase 3 now," Pai commanded.

"Does everything you do have to be technical, Pai?" Kisshu asked while initaiting the next plot.


	3. Ichigo and Mint's Elimination!

**Chapter 3: Phase 3; Ichigo and Mint's Elimination!**

Ichigo opened her eyes

_Huh?_

Ichigo sat up.

"I was, dreaming?"

She got out of bed and looked around.

"But, I," She thought back, "I was wrapped in putty."

She looked at the calendar, "Still Saturday."

She got dressed and pondered around, "What should I do today?"

Ichigo walked downstairs, "Looks like mom and dad already left for another festival."

Ichigo walked out of the house. All of a sudden, a ghost popped up in front of her.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE! GHOST!"

Ichigo ran around in circles, "GHOST! GHOST! AIEE!"

Ichigo glanced around, "AIEE! THE GHOSTS ATE EVERYONE! AIEEEEE!"

Ichigo's cat ears popped out. Suddenly, everything around her grew bigger.

"What's happening?!"

Ghosts started to chase Ichigo around.

**Nya!**

**_I'm a cat and a ghost is chasing me?! This is the worst!_**

………………………………………………………………………

Mint looked around her. She was still in her bed except everything was so much bigger.

_Huh?_

She sat up and realized that her greatest fear had come.

**Chirp!**

**_No! I'm a bird!_**

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo was running from the ghosts that were chasing her as she hit her head.

"OW!" She said.

Ichigo looked up.

"It's the café!"

Ichigo pushed at the door with all her might and got in.

"This is a dream!" Ichigo cried, "I'll wake up soon!"

She hit her head on the doors, "It's not working!"

Then, she glanced around, "Why is no one here?"

Ichigo walked around, "Maybe…"

Then a thought popped into her head, "NOOOOO! THE GHOSTS GOT THEM TOO!"

Then the ghosts went through the doors. They slowly turned into the aliens.

"Hey! Ichigo!" said the Kisshu ghost.

"NYAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Let's kill her now, Kishu," the Pai-look-alike said.

"Yeah!" A Tart ghost popped in, "It'll be fun to kill that old hag!"

"Back off!" Ichigo cried at the ghost-aliens.

………………………………………………………………………

Mint flew out of her balcony, "Ok, everythiing in Tokyo is normal."

She flew towards Ichigo's house.

"Ichigo'll know what to do!"

Her little wings batted in the air. Suddenly, the wind picked up faster than usual.

"No! The wind!"

Mint struggled against the wind. Her little body had no effect against the wind. She fell to the ground as her stomach growled.

"Man, I need food," She looked around, "I'm gonna have to walk to the café."

With that, she started hopping towards Café Mew Mew.

………………………………………………………………………


	4. The Other Mews!

**Chapter 4: The Other Mews!**

Pudding looked around her. She was in her bed, in her room.

"Na no da?"

She stepped out of bed, slipped on her slippers and opened the door to her room. Pudding checked the rooms of the large house for her brothers and sister.

Each room had nothing but their furniture in them. There was no sign of her siblings, yet the world was not empty.

"Heicha? Chancha? Luncha? Honcha? Hanacha?"

She stepped around and looked in every part of the house.

"This isn't the time to play hide and seek, na no da!"

No matter how loud she called, the only thing she could hear was her own echo.

"WHERE ARE YOU ALL, NA NO DA?!"

………………………………………………………………………

Lettuce snapped into a sitting position.

"I'm still home?"

She got out of her bed.

"Ok! Today's a new day!"

Lettuce got dressed and downstairs.

"Huh?"

She glanced a note.

"Dear," She read, "We have all left to visit your grandfather. We are so sorry this is so sudden and did not bring you along with us."

"Ok, I still have work," Lettuce put the note down.

At Café Mew Mew, she was the first person there.

"I guess I'm early."

Lettuce got dressed and started setting up. Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What's this?!"

………………………………………………………………………

Zakuro opened her eyes. She sat up and paused.

"Was I, dreaming?"

She looked around.

"Still the same stuff."

Zakuro got out of her house after changing. She started walking in the street and tried not to attract attention. After a while, she arrived at the café.

"There's no one here?"

Zakuro paused. She decided to change and be earliest. When she went into the change room, giant insects were everywhere. From flies to ants, you name it. Everywhere; bugs.

………………………………………………………………………


	5. Conquering

**Hi y'all! I'm sorry that the previous two chapters were so short! This one will be short too. Gomen-nasai! The world's coming to and end, lol! Well, the world may not be but the story is. Soon. Or maybe…**

……………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Conquering**

Ichigo's POV: I hate ghosts.

Mint's POV: I don't want to be a bird just cause of some stupid high school guy's experiment.

Lettuce's POV: I don't want everyone to hate me again.

Pudding's POV: I don't want to lose my siblings because they're the only ones who understand me and my pain of my mom.

Zakuro's POV: No matter how hard I try to be tough, I'm always unable to not be afraid of bugs.

………………………………………………………………………

Ichigo looked around from her new hiding spot; the oven. Off, of course.

"Why am I afraid of ghosts?" Ichigo pondered.

She looked up out of the oven, "Ghosts aren't that scary… are they?"

Suddenly, the Taruto-ghost appeared in front of her, "Old hag!"

"AIEE!"

Then, she paused.

"You're not that scary, ghost. The real Taruto is uglier than you."

Little did she know it, it was the real Taruto peeking in to see what was happening.

"I can't believe that granny!" Taruto burst out.

"Patience, Taruto," Pai said.

Back in Ichigo's dream, a dozen other ghosts came into the kitchen.

"Hey, Mint was right!" Ichigo realized, "Why should I be afreaid of ghosts?! I fight ugly aliens from another planet and go through dimensions!" (Remember? Episode 3? Well, it was in the english version…)

Ichigo closed her eyes. The ghosts around her disappeared and a white light appeared in front of her.

"This must be the way out! This was a dream!"

Ichigo jumped in.

When Mew Ichigo regained consciousness, she was still in the putty and transformed.

_Thank goodness. I'm not cat being chased by ghosts! But what does it matter now?_

She looked around, "Wow, this place is bigger than I thought. Or is it that, we shrunk?"

Ichigo spotted the others, "They're all, dreaming?"

She "swam" to Mint and shouted, "Mint! Wake up! Wake up!"

Mint didn't wake up.

"These dreams," Ichigo pondered, "I get it! I woke up because I faced my fears!"

Ichigo looked at Mint, "That means,"

She grabbed Mint's hand. A light glowed from the connection and Ichigo fell into another dream.


End file.
